


If a witcher cries in a forest when no one's around... does he even make a sound?

by OtterFae



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt No Comfort, IM SO SERIOUS, Toxic Masculinity, real witchers cry about their dads, this so isnt about my cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterFae/pseuds/OtterFae
Summary: Geralt had known loss before. but He couldn't expect this kind of mourning.
Kudos: 9





	If a witcher cries in a forest when no one's around... does he even make a sound?

**Author's Note:**

> little one shot about geralt. dude, vesemir dying hit me so fycking hard... i cant i literally cant

He couldn't have expected this kind of mourning, Waking in the night with screaming fits of tears for a man he really didn't know all that well. Or he told himself that, told himself that one of the very few people he knew all his life meant nothing, that the man that raised him from a pup was just dust in the wind- to try and stop himself from wailing til it hurt, until he could no longer catch breath enough to keep going. It was shameful, for any man, let alone a mutant designed to be void of all these feelings. 

Vesemir was dead. Crushed underfoot like an insect. They say no Witcher has ever died in his bed. If anyone deserved that, it was Vesemir. However angry he'd been with you in the day, he always cracked a smile at supper, passing his flask under the table to his favorite students. And Ciri- how kind, how gentle he'd been with her- You'd think the old Witchman had lost his touch, the way he combed through her hair with sword-calloused fingers, braided it carefully with daisies that grew through the cracks of the old Witcher's keep, and yet could spin on a crown at a moment's notice and send a Ghoul's head flying. And such a good teacher. 

Maybe He'd follow Eskel. Find a new home. One not so shadowed by his loss. But Geralt knew that he'd return every once in a while. 

Even mean old witchers deserve flowers on their graves. Geralt could only hope he'd be as lucky.


End file.
